


Für eine Weile

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Das Versprechen, immer ein offenes Ohr zu haben. Das Versprechen, immer für den anderen da zu sein. Was nutzt es, wenn der andere nie da ist, wenn man ihn am dringendsten braucht?
Kudos: 2





	Für eine Weile

FÜR EINE WEILE 

-  
-  
-

Who's gonna hear you when you're callin'  
And who's gonna catch you when you're fallin'  
Who's gonna trust you  
Well I'll be around for a while

-  
-  
-

„Tsunade, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst, nicht wahr?” 

Der weißhaarige Junge ging vor dem am Boden sitzenden Mädchen in die Hocke und legte ihr zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Ich weiß, Jiraiya”, sagte das Mädchen und lächelte den Jungen offen an. „Aber es geht mir wirklich wieder besser. Das Ganze ist ja jetzt auch schon eine Woche her, ich bin darüber hinweg.”

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Achso, okay, dann ist es ja gut.“ Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich hatte nur davon erfahren und wollte nachsehen, wie es dir geht. Ich… hatte ja diese Mission mit dem anderen Team und das ist alles irgendwie länger geworden als geplant, aber…“ 

Der Junge ließ sich neben Tsunade auf den Boden gleiten. „Wie gesagt, du kannst mir alles erzählen… Ich bin ja jetzt für eine Weile hier. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich!” 

„Ich weiß!” Das Mädchen hauchte Jiraiya einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke. Du bist wirklich mein bester Freund!”

Die beiden blickten von der Felsenkante auf die Stadt hinab und keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Gestalt, die sie schweigend beobachtete und nun ebenso schweigend den Pfad zur Stadt herunterging, vielleicht ein wenig schneller als gewöhnlich und mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen. 

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen, Jiraiya”, sagte das Mädchen nach einer Weile. „Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu unserem Training. Sensei Sarutobi und Orochimaru warten gewiss schon auf uns.” 

Jiraiya zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste Tsunade verschwörerisch an. „Dann lass sie warten”, meinte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Unser Sensei kommt oft genug zu spät und auf Orochimaru kann ich ehrlich gesagt verzichten. Lass uns einfach hier sitzen und ein bisschen reden… Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr getan.”

„Ja, du hast recht”, stimmte Tsunade zu und fühlte sich glücklich.

-  
-  
-

Das Mädchen weinte. Sie saß auf der Felskante und weinte und fühlte sich schrecklich einsam. Ihr blondes Haar wehte losgelöst im Wind. Ihre Eltern hatten sich gestern heftig gestritten und seitdem schwiegen sie sich bloß noch an. Der Druck lastete schwer auf ihr und sie sehnte sich nach jemandem, mit dem sie reden konnte.

Wieder einmal bemerkte Tsunade nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Und Jiraiya war nicht da. Er war mal wieder für unbestimmte Zeit fort und hatte sie mit dem Versprechen zurückgelassen, so schnell es geht zu ihr zurück zu kehren. 

Tsunade verstand. Tsunade verstand und sie war froh, einen Freund wie Jiraiya zu haben. 

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an ihren besten Freund erhob sich das Mädchen und schritt den steilen Pfad hinab in die Stadt. Es war an der Zeit, ihre Heilkunst zu trainieren. 

„Hallo Tsunade, wie geht es dir?”

Das Mädchen wirbelte herum und erkannte Orochimaru, der aus den Schatten eines Baumes hervortrat und lächelnd auf sie zukam. Tsunade hatte diesem Lächeln nie getraut. Sie hatte sich immer davor gescheut, alleine mit Orochimaru zu sein.

„Wo ist Jiraiya?“ 

„Er ist… nicht da“, antwortete Tsunade. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wo er hingegangen war. Er hatte eine Mission angenommen, irgendwo außerhalb des Landes des Feuers. Er hatte versprochen, ihr zu schreiben, doch bisher hatte er wohl noch nicht die Zeit dazu gefunden.

„Das sehe ich“, entgegnete Orochimaru und ein eigenartiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Er ist oft unterwegs, was?“

Tsunade zuckte bloß mit ihren Schultern.

„Aber ich bin da“, fuhr der schwarzhaarige Junge fort. „Wie sieht es aus? Hast du Lust auf ein Eis?“

Die plötzliche Einladung überraschte das Mädchen. „Wozu?“, fragte sie und maß Orochimaru mit misstrauischem Blick. „Du gehst nie Eis essen.“

Orochimaru machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich weiß, dass du gerne Eis isst“, meinte er nur. Und das stimmte. Tsunade ging des Öfteren Eis essen, aber bloß mit Jiraiya. Sie wollte mit Jiraiya Eis essen gehen und nicht mit Orochimaru.

„Vielleicht ein andermal“, sagte das Mädchen und schenkte Orochimaru ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Sie drehte sich um und ging und bemerkte dabei nicht den Schatten, der Orochimarus Gesicht überzog.

-  
-  
-

„Hey, Tsunade! Ich bin wieder da!“

Jiraiya klopfte an die offene Zimmertür, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, und sofort lief Tsunade auf ihn zu und stürzte sich in seine Arme. Sie hatte bereits auf ihn gewartet. Seit Tagen schon wartete sie auf seine Rückkehr, denn er hatte sich um über eine halbe Woche verspätete. Doch das zählte jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt war Jiraiya hier. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

„Gehen wir ein Eis essen?“, fragte Tsunade ihren Freund hoffnungsvoll. Sie musste ihm unbedingt von den Sorgen erzählen, die sie plagten. In letzter Zeit stritten sich ihre Eltern immer öfter. Oftmals wurde sie nachts wach und hörte sie in der Küche schreien.

Jiraiya schenkte ihr ein bedauerndes Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Ich war lange fort. Ich muss unbedingt noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Aber was hältst du von morgen Nachmittag? Hast du da Zeit?“

Natürlich hatte Tsunade Zeit. Sie hatte immer Zeit, um mit ihrem besten Freund zusammen zu sein. Sie nickte und verstand.

„Das ist gut“, sagte Jiraiya. „Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeischauen und sehen, wie es dir geht. Dir geht es doch gut, oder?“

Tsunade ging es gut, sobald Jiraiya in der Nähe war. Doch sobald er wieder fort war, kamen ihr ihre Sorgen erneut in den Sinn und sie fürchtete die kommende Nacht. 

-  
-  
-

„Tsunade.“ 

Die Blonde drehte sich um, ein wenig erschrocken, da sie geglaubt hatte, alleine auf dem Felsen zu sein. Sie war nicht länger ein Mädchen, sie war älter geworden. Fast schon eine junge Frau und ein ausgebildeter Shinobi. 

Orochimaru war es, der hinter ihn stand. Seine langen Haare wehten im Wind. „Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid“, sagte er schlicht, und das reichte, um Tsunade die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Schnell blinzelte sie sie fort, doch Orochimaru hatte sie gesehen.

Ihre Eltern hatten sich vor ein paar Tagen voneinander getrennt und ihr Vater war von daheim ausgezogen. Nun waren die Nächte nicht mehr von lautem Geschrei erfüllt, doch oftmals hatte sie ihre Mutter in der Küche weinen gehört. Das war sogar noch schlimmer.

„Da kann man nichts machen“, sagte Tsunade. Sie wusste nicht, ob Orochimaru sein Bedauern bloß heuchelte, doch zumindest war er da und redete mit ihr. Jiraiya war fort, so wie die meiste Zeit. Tsunade hatte ihm zwar einen Brief geschrieben, in welchem sie ihm alles berichtet hatte, doch sie wusste nicht, ob er ihn überhaupt erhalten hatte.

„Hast du Lust, ein Eis essen zu gehen?“, fragte Orochimaru mit sanfter Stimme, und Tsunade fühlte sich so einsam und verloren, dass sie die Einladung dankbar annahm.

-  
-  
-

„Tsunade, wie geht es dir?“

Tsunade blickte Jiraiya an und lächelte, doch sie warf sich nicht in seine Arme, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. „Hast du meinen Brief nicht erhalten?“, fragte sie schlicht. 

„Doch, das habe ich“, erwiderte ihr Freund. „Ich hatte leider nicht die Gelegenheit, dir zurück zu schreiben. Das mit deinen Eltern, das tut mir wirklich leid. Möchtest du darüber reden?“

„Danke, aber… das ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte Tsunade. „Das Ganze ist ja jetzt schon eine Weile her. Mittlerweile komme ich ganz gut zurecht.“

Jiraiya lächelte, dann trat er auf Tsunade zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das freut mich für dich“, sagte er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht hier war, als es dir schlecht ging. Aber wenn du trotzdem einmal reden möchtest… Ich bin ja jetzt eine Weile hier.“

„Danke, Jiraiya“, sagte Tsunade und erwiderte Jiraiyas Lächeln. Doch auf sein Angebot kam sie nicht zurück. 

-  
-  
-

Mit leerem Blick starrte die junge Frau auf den Brief in ihren Händen. Sie kannte seinen Inhalt schon beinahe auswendig. 

Was war das für ein Trick? Spielte die Zeit ihr einen Streich? Hielt man sie zum Narren? 

Oder hatte man einfach die Zeit zurückgedreht? Wie ein Déjà-vu erschienen die Worte jener Person aus jenen Tagen nun Schwarz auf Weiß auf dem Papier in ihren Händen, wo sie sie zuvor in ihrer verblassenden Erinnerung heimzusuchen pflegten.

Tsunade…, wisperte ihr das Papier mit jener dunklen, rauchigen und betörenden Stimme entgegen, sodass der Frau ganz anders wurde. 

…Tsunade, tu doch endlich etwas. Tsunade, löse dich doch endlich von deiner blauäugigen Überzeugung, du würdest diesem egoistischen Narren auch nur das Geringste bedeuten… 

…Wo ist er, wenn es dir schlecht geht? Wo ist er, wenn du dich einsam fühlst? Ja, in welchen Betten schläft er, während du in dein Kopfkissen weinst?... 

Und das Papier hatte Recht. Von den schnörkeligen Buchstaben ging eine Logik aus, welcher Tsunade sich schwerlich entziehen konnte. 

Jiraiya hatte ihr niemals geschrieben. Jiraiya hatte ihr niemals gesagt, wann er kommt oder wie lange er bleibt.

Jiraiya war wie der Wind, den man nicht halten kann. Und wer sich zu lange dem Wind aussetzt, läuft Gefahr, krank zu werden. Oder sich in ihm zu verlieren. 

-  
-  
-

Die blonde Frau saß auf der Felskante und weinte. 

Unter ihr lag die Stadt und ihre nackten Füße baumelten über dem Abgrund. 

Ihr Blick folgte den Tränen gedankenverloren in die Tiefe, und irgendwie wünschte die Frau, sie wäre feige genug, es ihnen gleich zu tun. In Momenten wie diesem fühlte sie sich so schrecklich allein. 

Und vielleicht, flüsterte diese vertraute Stimme in ihrem Inneren, bist du genau das. Wo ist ER wenn du ihn brauchst, Tsunade? Wo ist ER, wenn es dir wirklich schlecht geht? Wo ist er denn nur… Bezeichnest du so etwas als Freundschaft?

Die Stimme verblasste so schnell wie sie gekommen war, doch ihre Worte schallten wie ein Echo im Kopf der Frau. 

„Wo bist du…?”, wiederholte die Frau die Worte. Realisierung machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Wo bist du, verdammt?!” 

Die Vögel zwitscherten munter in ihren Bäumen und ihr Gesang klang wie Hohn in den Ohren der Frau. In solchen Momenten hasste Tsunade ihr Leben und in solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als allem einfach den Rücken zu kehren, besonders diesem einen, der sich selbst ihren Freund schimpfte.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich und schritt den Berg hinab in Richtung Stadt, beiläufig mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels die Tränen beseitigend. 

Ja, in manchen Momenten war Tsunade tatsächlich allein. Und keine Spur von Jiraiya. 

-  
-  
-

Die Briefe begannen nach einer Weile, regelmäßig zu kommen. Die Briefe, geschrieben in jener schnörkeligen Handschrift und mit diesem rauchigen Unterton, und jeder von ihnen hinterließ einen giftigen Nachgeschmack im Inneren der Frau.

Tsunade stieg jedes Mal auf die Felsen, wenn sie einen weiteren von ihnen erhielt. Dort las sie ihn unzählige Male bevor sie ihn in einem plötzlichen Anfall unermesslicher Verbitterung zerriss und in alle Winde zerstreute. 

Sie antwortete nie. Doch nichtsdestotrotz vergingen niemals mehr als ein paar Wochen, bevor sie die nächste Nachricht erhielt. Nachrichten aus der Vergangenheit. Während die Nachrichten der Gegenwart ausblieben. 

Niemals schrieb Jiraiya. Niemals ließ er von sich hören oder erkundigte sich gar nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, auf einer seiner langen Reisen. Und Tsunade litt. Sie litt unter ihrer Verantwortung und ihrer Einsamkeit, und nur die kalten, aber nichtsdestotrotz so realen Worte Orochimarus säuselten sie nachts in den Schlaf.

Niemals schrieb Jiraiya. Und als er dann letztendlich doch schrieb, zerriss Tsunade die wenigen Zeilen voller Wut, ohne sie überhaupt gelesen zu haben.

Und der Drang, dem anderen zurück zu schreiben, wurde stärker und stärker. 

-  
-  
-

Wochen nachdem die Frau das letzte Mal auf die Felsen gestiegen war, kam einmal wieder der Moment.

Tsunade stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür gewandt da, an ihren Schreibtisch gelehnt und durch die breiten Fenster auf die Stadt herabblickend. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, musste sie sich nicht einmal herumdrehen um zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte. 

„Hallo Jiraiya”, sagte Tsunade leise, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du warst lange nicht mehr da.”

„Ja, ich weiß!”, gab Jiraiya gut gelaunt zurück und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. „Du weißt ja wie das mit dem Reisen ist, das Schicksal wirft einen hierhin und dorthin… Aber ich war gerade in der Gegend und dachte mir, ich komme mal wieder vorbei…” 

Jiraiya machte eine Pause und Tsunade konnte das Stirnrunzeln hinter ihrem Rücken förmlich spüren. „Aber ich habe dir doch geschrieben, dass ich komme!“, fuhr der Weißhaarige fort. „Hast du meinen Brief denn nicht erhalten?”

Die Frau stockte kurz. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Jiraiya…”, antwortete sie. „Von einem Brief weiß ich nichts.” 

„Das ist seltsam…”, sagte Jiraiya, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier, Tsunade. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich bleiben kann, aber ich denke, wir gehen jetzt erst einmal essen oder so etwas… Tsunade?” 

Jetzt erst bemerkte Jiraiya Tsunades abweisende Haltung. „Tsunade, was ist denn los?” Er durchquerte das Zimmer und schritt um den Schreibtisch herum, um Tsunade in die Augen blicken zu können, doch diese wich seinem Blick aus. 

„Tsunade, was soll das, was-“ Sein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Briefe türmten. „Du hast Briefe bekommen? Von wem sind die? “

Tsunade wusste, dass sie dem Weißhaarigen keine Rechenschaft schuldig war. Doch sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Jiraiya wissen zu lassen, von wem genau all diese Briefe stammten.

„Von Orochimaru“, antwortete sie knapp.

„Von Orochimaru?“ Jiraiyas Stimme klang ungläubig. „Du bekommst Briefe von Orochimaru?! Was geht denn hier ab?!“

Jiraiyas Reaktion machte Tsunade wütend. Hatte sie denn nicht das Recht, Briefe zu erhalten? Hatte sie denn nicht das Recht, mit anderen Leuten zusammen zu sein, während Jiraiya auf Reisen war? Sie hatte Orochimaru nicht geantwortet und sich auch nicht mit ihm verabredet, doch sie hatte kein Interesse daran, Jiraiya das zu sagen. „ER schreibt mir wenigstens!“, sagte sie stattdessen. „Er zeigt wenigstens ein bisschen Interesse an mir!“

„Orochimaru will dich doch nur benutzen!“, entgegnete Jiraiya. „Er will dich mir doch bloß wegnehmen! Er ist neidisch auf unsere Freundschaft!“

„Er will mir nur helfen!“ Tsunade hätte niemals geglaubt, dass sie den schwarzhaarigen Verräter einmal verteidigen würde. Doch Jiraiya verstand einfach nicht! Wie konnte er die ganze Zeit weg sein und nicht für sie da sein, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, und dann noch nicht einmal zulassen, dass jemand anderes ihr Trost spendete?! Und selbst wenn Orochimarus Absicht war, sie zu benutzen – Letztendlich spielte es für sie keine Rolle. „Du bist doch nie da, wenn es mir schlecht geht!“

„Ich bin viel weg, das ist wahr!“, gab Jiraiya zu. „Aber jetzt bin ich doch für eine Weile da. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden! Da brauchst du Orochimaru nicht für!“

„Im Augenblick geht es mir aber gut!“, meinte Tsunade. „Ich habe nichts, worüber ich mit dir reden kann!“

Für eine Weile blickten sich die beiden Freunde bloß in die Augen. Dann zuckte Jiraiya mit den Achseln,und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Falls du es dir anders überlegst… Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst.“

In dieser Nacht schrieb Tsunade einen langen Brief.

Auf Jiraiyas Angebot kam sie nie zurück.

-  
-  
-

And who's gonna heal you when you're bleeding  
And who's gonna give to you when you're needing  
And who's gonna love you  
Well I'll be around for a while  
-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Schlusswort: Das verwendete Lied am Anfang und Ende der Geschichte ist von Steve Vai und heißt “I’ll be around”.


End file.
